


First Move

by ADDButterfly



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Character of Color, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: Who ends up making the first move? How does it go?
Relationships: Charles Gunn/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Kudos: 3





	First Move

When Wesley smiled at Gunn, it was the best feeling in the world. Gunn turned away for a moment and let out a breath. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you English?” It was only a moment, but eventually he felt a hand on his elbow and he turned and looked at his bespectacled friend with a confused smile. 

“I think I know more than you Charles.” Wesley stepped closer to Gunn and pressed a firm but gentle kiss on the dark skinned man’s lips. 

Gunn was shocked to say the least. He eventually shook his head with a grin. “Damn Wes, didn’t think you had it in you to make the first move.”

Wesley gave a wry smile, “Well if it had been left up to you, we might have been Angel’s age before you did anything.”

“Hey, I am pretty sure it would have been only 40-50 years max.” Gunn teased, pressing his forehead against Wesley’s. “Now that we have finally come clean, what are we going to make of it?”

Wesley pursed his lips thoughtfully, “I think maybe we should order take out and then stay in bed for a few days.” 

Gunn picked up Wesley and put the british man’s legs around his waist. “Sounds like an idea I can get behind.” 

“That won’t be the only thing you are getting behind.” Wesley whispered into Gunn’s ear.


End file.
